


Mountain Sound

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ain’t like there was any time for it when I was on the run, and before that…  Well, nobody’s into Mogekos, not even other Mogekos.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Prosciutto Love Affair. This isn't humanized at all because that seemed way too easy.

“So you’re a virgin,” Yonaka says, eyebrows raised. The two of them are sitting on their one hotel bed, a luxury they don’t have most nights. “Really?”

There’s a hint of redness in Defect Mogeko’s cheeks as he sits in her lap. “Ain’t like there was any time for it when I was on the run, and before that… Well, nobody’s into Mogekos, not even other Mogekos.”

“I like this Mogeko.” Yonaka leans down and lightly pecks the base of his good ear, then straightens up. “It’s going to be weird being the sort of experienced one, though.” At his surprised look, she adds, “It was in the castle, before I met you. There was a Mogeko… I wouldn’t have said yes if I hadn’t been risking losing my virginity in a worse way.”

There’s a pause, before he asks, “How was it?”

Yonaka smiles thinly. “Do you mind if I don’t kiss you with tongue?”

“Kinda figured you wouldn’t, missy.”

“Otherwise, it was okay. Wish you had showers in the castle, but actually that would’ve been a terrible idea,” she says. “This’ll be better.”

Yonaka has to lift Defect Mogeko to comfortably kiss him, and as promised there’s no tongue involved, but even so the simple touches of lips on lips warm her body more and more as they continue. She can undo the bow of her uniform easily with one hand, but the rest requires more coordination, and reluctantly she sets him back down in order to pull off her jacket.

His paws on her chest are gentle, hesitant: she figures that he still worries about going too far. It’s a reasonable concern for somebody who lived with Mogekos, but it’s not something she’s worried about with him. She presses his paw more firmly against her breast with one hand while she’s unbuttoning her shirt with the other.

After Yonaka’s shirt is pulled off, Defect Mogeko rubs circles with his paws, enough to be felt through her bra. She can easily see his body starting to react (if there’s anything she knows about Mogekos it’s that they can go from nothing to ready to go in two seconds) but when she reaches to give him a stroke, he pushes her hand away.

“Let me do you first, missy.” The flush on his cheeks is even deeper now. “Please?”

“Since you said please.” Yonaka smiles at him and goes to unhook her bra. It joins the small pile of clothes at the side of the bed, along with her shoes, and she pauses undressing to whimper as the motion and texture of Defect Mogeko’s paws heats her up even more.

She rolls off her stockings one at a time, and once her skirt is gone, he switches his focus of attention. His touch is gentle on the inside of her thighs, but even so, she can’t help but gasp, fumbling as she pulls off her underwear and drops it on top of the clothes pile.

He looks up at her. “Yonaka, can I-”

“Yes.” He can do anything when he calls her Yonaka.

She shuts her eyes as Defect Mogeko lays between her legs. She’s expecting the touch of his paws again, and she gets it, but what startles her is his tongue. It’s impossible to mistake it for anything else even without looking, too warm, wet, and flexible. Though he’s careful and slow when he pushes it inside her, she’s well aware of exactly how far inside it can go.

She’s already shaking and it isn’t even an inch in yet. He traces the walls inside, searching out which spots make her moan the loudest and then rubbing against them every time he moves his tongue in deeper.

Deeper. Even if a human tongue could get this deep it wouldn’t be able to reach every single hot spot she has at once. She cries out his name over and over, clutching onto the bedsheets tightly.

Deeper still. Her toes are curling. She can hardly feel his paws on her thighs from the overload of sensation his tongue is giving her.

Deeper, and now she’s sure this is as deep as he can go. The sheer pleasure of it is too much and her back arches before she finally climaxes and falls back against the bed.

“Ah… ah… okay, stop now, I’m done…”

He does his best not to slurp when he withdraws his tongue.

When she recovers enough strength, Yonaka pushes herself up on her elbows and looks at him. “I really hope you don’t expect me to be that good. I’m only human.”

The flush on Defect Mogeko’s face seems equally from arousal and embarrassment now. “Human’s good enough for me any day, missy.”

Yonaka decides she isn’t quite ready enough to use anything but her hand this time, and she hopes he doesn’t mind, but he doesn’t seem to. He pushes into her hand and gasps ‘missy’ and ‘Yonaka’ in equal portions, and when she kisses behind his ears it makes his whole body twitch.

He’s really cute, even when he’s like this. Especially when he’s like this.

He doesn’t last very long, even considering that he’s a virgin. She’s not too surprised: it’s probably a Mogeko thing.

After he’s done, he curls up against her and nuzzles into her chest and she pulls him close.

“I love you,” she mumbles, smiling.

“Love you too, missy.”


End file.
